onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Praying Mantis
The Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Praying Mantis is a Zoan Devil Fruit that allows the user to shapeshift between their regular form, a praying mantis, and a hybrid of the two. It was eaten by Domevlo Seth, the Merchant of the Outlaw Pirates. Appearance The fruit looks like a green strawberry with swirls on it. The stem and leaves are red with swirls, while the inside is a lighter shade of green with swirls. Strengths The major benefits of the Fruit are that the user can use camouflage to blend into their surroundings, but not achieve invisibility. The hybrid and mantis form are also useful for scaring people who are afraid of insects. Weaknesses The major weakness of the fruit is that the camouflage ability is not instant. It takes quite a while to fully take effect, the user gradually changing color when spending time in a landscape. The other weakness is that while using the fear of insects can be a weapon, it can also drive people away from the user. The other problem is that the full praying mantis form, though larger than a regular mantis, is still quite small. Similarly, the hybrid form offers no benefit of strength, and the mantis form offers no benefit of speed, which is quite unusual for a Zoan, which are known for the boost they give to combative capabilities. Usage The subject who ate the fruit, Domevlo Seth, uses the fruit to constantly remain in half-mantis form. He never enters and is never seen in his human form or full mantis form. Aside from the camouflage, which is an involuntary reflex, Seth does not really use his Devil Fruit's abilities in battle. He mostly attacks using his sound balls, which are really only meant to stun the enemy. Why Seth remains in hybrid form at all times are unknown at this point, but he refuses to leave the form, even though his Captain is terrified of insects. Whether Seth's speech impediment is due to his hybrid form or not remains unknown, but many note that the speech problem just makes him even creepier. Trivia * Cyberweasel89 only played a small part in this Devil Fruit. The character Seth is based on a character created by ShadowOfIce, a close friend of Cyberweasel89. ShadowOfIce's character Seth, a bugman race in a space pirate roleplay, was adapted to the One Piece world due to his part in the roleplay that insipred Viva la Vida. Originally Seth was meant to be a Fishman because Cyberweasel89 did not want to give him a Devil Fruit. She was originally thinking of him being an eel Fishman. However, the only way to capture how truly inhuman Seth was was to give him an insect Devil Fruit, as being an eel Fishman did not cut it. Due to this, Seth is barely different at all from his original character created by ShadowOfIce. * ShadowOfIce also directly created the First Mate of the Outlaw Pirates, Shadow, as well as The Legends. Credit goes entirely to him, with only miniscule changes made to the characters so they could fit the One Piece world. Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan